


Banana Milk

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of Kisekuro, Rimming, chanting at you- UKESHI UKESHI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi surprises Aomine with a romantic dinner. It leads to flashbacks of their second date. Oh, and also kinky sex, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagabutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagabutt/gifts).



> This is a sort of sequel to my fic Smile For the Cameras, Darling. So if you haven't, you should probably go read that first. (You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8216423)
> 
> I'm just a huge slut for Aoaka and wanted to do more with that AU, so 'ere u go. 
> 
> I heard that Aomine likes banana milk a lot .-.
> 
> There's a flashback smack bang in the middle of this story. It'll be broken up with page breaks so I hope it's not too confusing for you.

Aomine is exhausted. Practice had been extra gruelling today. They’re working up for a big game next weekend, and his coach has been extra tough on them. To make Aomine’s day even more tiring, his teammate Kise decided to start telling him, _in great detail_ , about his relationship with Tetsu. Aomine deeply regrets ever introducing his childhood best friend to his ditzy teammate. Well whatever. Tetsu was there after practice to pick Kise up and he seemed plenty happy. And it’s not like Aomine is one to talk.

 

“Welcome home, Daiki.”

 

Yeah. Especially with _that_.

 

As soon as he steps through the door of his apartment, he sees that Akashi has made up the small dining table with a romantic setting. Ever since he’d given Akashi a key to his place, the redhead had been sneaking in to do shit like this all the time.

 

“You broke in again?” Aomine asks with a raised brow as he takes his shoes off.

 

“It’s not breaking in when I have a key. A key _you_ gave me if you remember. Have you showered? This is nearly ready.”

 

Aomine doesn’t even try to fight off the tiny smile that appears on his lips. Akashi’s been acting like a total housewife lately. It’s weird, but it’s kind of really cute at the same time. They’ve now been dating for six months, and the media still goes nuts over them, probably because they’re one of the few famous gay and out couples for them to freak over. Not that Aomine is gay. He denies that vehemently. He’s definitely bisexual. Or maybe Akashisexual. He’s really not sure anymore and honestly he doesn’t care to know, because he’s actually ridiculously happy, as gross as that is.

 

He already showered after practice, but he heads for the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Akashi’s moved half his wardrobe in, and it’s not like Aomine had a lot of clothes to begin with, but Akashi’s collection seems to grow larger every day, and soon they’re going to run out of room. When he’s dressed more casually, he goes back out to see Akashi placing two heaped plates on the table. There’s two roses (Akashi loves surprising Aomine with roses) in a thin glass vase. Where the fuck did that even come from? Aomine certainly doesn’t have vases. Akashi has practically moved in, to be honest. Well, Aomine isn’t complaining.

 

He walks over and leans down to kiss his boyfriend. Akashi leans up on his toes, having to to reach Aomine’s lips, with him being so adorably short. Aomine kinda likes having such a small partner. It’s a little awkward at times with the height difference, but mostly he thinks it’s pretty cute. At first Akashi turned into a dragon whenever he brought up the word cute, steam practically blew out of his nostrils. By now he’s given into it, and he just smiles at the compliment. And Aomine definitely means it as a compliment.

 

He goes a little slack when he sees what else Akashi has set on the table.

 

“You bought banana milk?” he asks, picking up the glass and sniffing it. Yup, definitely banana milk.

 

Akashi smiles shyly. Fucking _Akashi Seijuurou_ , smiling shyly like a schoolgirl. “Well I know it’s your favourite. You’ve been working so hard lately, I wanted to do something nice.”

 

“Babe, you’re nice all on your own. And this dinner looks amazing.” Aomine just sighs out of exasperation over how fucking perfect Akashi is, and how much he’s in love with him. He scoops him up by the waist, squeezing around his middle and kissing him again. Akashi makes an adorable muffled noise into his mouth, but he doesn’t resist. “ _You’re_ amazing,” Aomine says when he sets him back on his feet.

 

Akashi just smiles again. “Sit down, our dinner will go cold.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I bought you a gift, a peace offering.”

 

Aomine looks up from the bench he’s sitting on. He still can’t believe he’s doing this. This is his second date with Akashi, if you count the time they fucked on his couch last week. Akashi said he wanted Aomine to take him on a totally casual and normal date. So that’s what he’s doing. Though he didn’t expect Akashi to get excited when he saw a convenience store.

 

“ _Wait here, I’m buying_ _something_ ,” he had said.

 

“ _I don’t think they have change for ten thousand yen notes_ ,” Aomine had jokingly called after him.

 

Akashi hands him the cheap plastic bag and Aomine peers into it. His eyes light up.

 

“Banana milk!” he exclaims, pulling the bottle out and looking it over happily. He opens it and takes a sip. Then he realises something. “Wait, how did you know this is my favourite? I’ve never told you that?”

 

Akashi smiles. “A man has his ways.”

 

Aomine is admittedly a little creeped out, but he’s also kind of touched. He knows Akashi is fucking insane, but he guesses that’s part of his charm. His very weird charm. Akashi probably knows all his cousins’ names and their blood types. And their dogs’ blood types. Then Aomine wonders if dogs have blood types like humans.

 

“Daiki, you’re in space.”

 

Aomine shakes his head and looks at Akashi. “Sorry. I do that.”

 

Akashi laughs softly, and the sound is really nice and actually relaxing. Aomine hadn’t realised he’s kind of nervous. Akashi leans in close to his face.

 

“May I kiss you?”

 

“S-Sure, go ahead,” Aomine stutters. Fuck, he’s turning into a teenage girl.

 

Akashi presses their lips together, and soon it turns into full on Frenching each other, right here on a park bench outside a cheap convenience store. Akashi sits back after a long while, and there’s a string of saliva connecting them. Fuck that’s hot.

 

“You taste like banana,” Akashi smirks.

 

“Well yeah! Shut up!”

 

Akashi giggles again, and Aomine distracts himself by drinking his banana milk.

 

* * *

 

 

“I could die happy right now.”

 

Akashi drapes himself over his boyfriend. “Don’t go dying on me. We haven’t gotten to the best part of tonight.”

 

Aomine looks down at him with a smirk. “Oh? You have more planned?”

 

Akashi smiles and kisses him. “Of course.” He stands up, stroking his fingers across Aomine’s cheek as he steps away. “You do want more, don’t you?”

 

He leaves the question unanswered, walking off to the bedroom before Aomine can say anything.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Aomine leaps up, making himself dizzy for half a second, and all but sprints to the bedroom. Akashi is already laying back on the bed, looking seductive as all hell. Aomine walks over to him, slowly, trying to come off as y’know, not totally desperate (which is what he definitely is). Akashi pulls him down by the front of his shirt, tugging him over the top of him.

 

“My, my, Daiki,” the redhead says with a lazy smile. “You’re already so excited. It’s as if you haven’t been touched in weeks.”

 

Aomine growls. “Shut up.”

 

“We’ll have to take care of that, won’t we?” Akashi flips them over easily, surprising given how small he is and that he’s really still quite skinny. He quickly strips Aomine of his clothes, and he leans down and licks around the head of his cock, lapping at the bead of precome gathering there. Aomine groans at the back of his throat, drowning in the way Akashi eagerly licks over him before swallowing him completely. Akashi had been excellent at giving blowjobs to begin with, something Aomine was kind of surprised about. How many dicks had this kid sucked before him? He wasn’t that old. He’d only been twenty-three when they first met. Then again, by that point in Aomine’s life, he’d fucked a bunch of different people. But it’s just kind of strange for him to imagine Akashi sucking another guy’s dick. He wants Akashi to be only his forever. He wants to kick his own ass for turning so cheesy and gay.

 

Akashi sucks him so expertly that Aomine has to question how he got this good. He groans and grasps at Akashi’s silky rose hair, tugging the strands until Akashi is looking up at him.

 

“You’re interrupting me,” he says with narrowed eyes, as if he was having more fun than Aomine.

 

“Yeah cause you’re gonna make me come.”

 

“Isn’t that the idea?”

 

“Not before I fuck you.”

 

Akashi laughs. “Well by all means, go right ahead, Daiki.” He smiles seductively, and Aomine flips them over, pinning Akashi’s wrists down and gripping tightly, wanting to bruise the skin and show everyone just who this man belongs to.

 

Akashi just lies back and lets Aomine do all the work. He’s like that. He likes being a tease. He likes being submissive, and then surprising Aomine with his more aggressive side out of the blue. Aomine is _almost_ a little scared by him. Not that he’d ever admit that. He loves Akashi, but he can be a little intense at times. It’s pretty hot though.

 

“Turn over,” Aomine says lowly. Akashi raises his brows with a smile, and does as he’s told, getting onto his hands and knees.

 

Aomine does love that ass. Cute and round and soft, he digs his fingers into the flesh, and Akashi just makes a little noise of amusement. Aomine wants to take that cockiness down a bit. He spreads Akashi’s cheeks and buries his face between them, darting out his tongue to lick at the younger’s hole. Akashi immediately lets out a moan, and it spurs Aomine forward, fucking him gently with his tongue. He closes his mouth over the skin and sucks hard, and Akashi makes a long moan. Aomine grins against his ass, thrusting his tongue in again. His hand slides between Akashi’s legs, stroking over his balls and up to his cock that’s dripping onto the sheets.

 

He pulls back a minute later when Akashi’s breathing is ragged and he keeps making little sobs. “Tell me how much you love my tongue fucking you,” he says with a grin.

 

Akashi glances over his shoulder, and Aomine sees tears brimming in his eyes. “I love your tongue sliding in me, fucking me senseless,” Akashi gasps out.

 

Yeah and that’s pretty nice.

 

Aomine smiles wider and leans down to kiss Akashi. He eagerly responds, sticking his tongue into Aomine’s mouth hungrily.

 

“You’re such a whore,” Aomine says, grabbing Akashi by the back of his head and pulling his neck up. “Aren’t you?”

 

Akashi is panting. “Yes, please fuck me, Daiki. I need your cock in me, fucking me hard.”

 

Aomine is having a minor freak out on the inside. Akashi is good at this too. Well of course he is.

 

Aomine releases his head and reaches over to grab the lube from the bedside table. He flips it open and pours it straight down between Akashi’s cheeks, and the redhead flinches at the cold sensation. Aomine presses his thumb against his entrance, slipping inside, and Akashi moans again. He pushes back on Aomine’s hand, sliding his thumb in deeper.

 

“You’re so greedy,” Aomine murmurs. Akashi just nods, apparently having lost the ability of speech. Perfect.

 

He pulls his thumb out and slides in two of his fingers instead, spreading them apart roughly. Akashi likes that too, when Aomine is rough with him. Who knew the cool, collected businessman so loved by Japan was so freaky?

 

Akashi moans loudly again. “Daiki, please, hurry the fuck up.”

 

“Don’t rush me,” Aomine says with a soft chuckle. “You don’t want it to hurt right?”

 

“I want it to hurt,” Akashi breathes, his hips rocking back.

 

Damn that’s hot.

 

Aomine grins and slides his fingers out, replacing them with his cock quickly, thrusting into Akashi in one smooth movement. Akashi screams, and Aomine puts a hand on his sweat covered chest to pull him up so his back is against Aomine’s front. He pushes three of his fingers past Akashi’s lips, and the redhead sucks on them desperately as he whimpers and moans.

 

Aomine groans, and he starts to fuck Akashi. With each thrust Akashi sobs and whimpers more, the sounds going straight to Aomine’s dick and fuelling him to go faster and harder. With his other hand he grips Akashi’s hip tightly, pulling him back against his cock with his thrusts. There’s drool dribbling down Akashi’s chin, he can feel it, and Akashi keeps making these choked noises and Aomine isn’t sure if it’s from pain or pleasure but he’s willing to bet it’s a nice mix of the two.

  
It doesn’t take him long like this, and he pulls out just in time to come over Akashi’s ass and across the small of his back. Akashi falls forward onto his hands, and he drops over onto his back, his legs falling open invitingly. Aomine leans down and quickly finishes him off with his mouth, swallowing Akashi’s release like the good boyfriend he is. When he sits up, Akashi is panting hard, and he looks so thoroughly wrecked, it’s the most beautiful thing Aomine’s ever seen.

  
“I love you, Sei,” he says, kissing the corner of Akashi’s lips.

 

Akashi laughs and pulls Aomine on top of him, sliding his arms around Aomine’s back and squeezing him. “I love you as well, Daiki.” He makes a long hum. “We should shower. But I’m too tired.”

 

“Do you want me to carry you?”

 

“I am perfectly capable of walking.”

 

“So that’s a yes?”

 

Akashi grins. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *stroking my screen* I love them
> 
> This was my second (?) attempt at dirty talk in a fic so I hope it was okay. I'm actually asexual and get really giggly and embarrassed when I try to dirty talk (why is an asexual dirty talking outside of fanfiction? Why, playing adult board games with their best friend while drunk of course) so I hope I did okay lmao. 
> 
> Pls let me know if you enjoyed. Your comments make me a more sinful person.


End file.
